


Hero

by Moonrose91



Series: Gift Verse [9]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Interrupted Sleep, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with being highly trained SHIELD agents is that a scream usually has them drawing weapons faster than they can wake up, even if those weapons aren't needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

The scream was long and loud, piercing through the sleep that Phil and Clint had managed to slip into.

Phil had his sidearm drawn and pointed in the direction of the scream and Clint had slid a knife into his palm when the scream registered as Elizabeth. “I’ve got it Phil,” Clint stated, and Phil gave a weak and tired nod.

Once Clint had pulled a black SHIELD t-shirt on, he hated sleeping in a shirt but his sleep pants were comfy, he ran to Elizabeth’s room, where the girl was sitting up in her bed, shaking violently, but otherwise not moving, eyes wide with fear.

The nightmares had started a couple of days after Elizabeth’s kidnapping.

At first, they had been concerned over the fact she hadn’t come running to them.

Then, in a moment of guilt, they were thankful.

It meant they would never accidentally point a weapon at their daughter, too many years as SHIELD agents, or on the run, or as a mercenary, had pounded into them the need to always be on edge, even in sleep.

They would not recognize her until they woke up more, their minds slamming into ‘intruder’ before recognizing her as ‘daughter.’

He turned the light up and sat down next to her on the bed, easily scooping her up into his arms as she climbed onto his lap. Her hand clung to his shirt and she buried her face into his shirt. He pulled her into a protective hug and sang loud enough so she could feel the rumble in his chest.

Clint soon stood up and walked in a soothing pace, rocking her gently until she was ready to talk about her nightmare.

He immediately settled on the bed so she could remain on his lap while they talked.

It took some coaxing before she told him about the nightmare and Clint doesn’t know whether to be relieved or nervous that Elizabeth had a nightmare about being trapped in the ice and that no matter how much she screamed and thrashed, she couldn’t get free, forever just staring up at the sky until darkness came.

She had woken up screaming, naturally, because it had terrified her.

Clint just held her close and handed her Nafu, the dragon (who, apparently, now had a backstory about where he came from and why he was now on Earth with Elizabeth, though Clint had not yet been told the story). He wrapped her up in the crochet blanket that Phil had made her and continued to sing softly until Elizabeth had fallen back asleep.

He stayed with her a bit longer before he tucked her back in, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead before he stood up, turning the light back down as he headed out, leaving her door open half way.

Clint rubbed his eyes and walked into their bedroom, with a soft, “It’s me Phil.”

“I know,” Phil answered and Clint nearly jumped out of his skin, his heart rate spiking in fear.

“Phil, I don’t need heart problems,” Clint stated and Phil gave a pitiful laugh.

Clint frowned slightly and sat on the bed next to Phil. “What is it?”

“What if next time, we _don’t_ get her back?” Phil asked softly.

Clint just wrapped his arms around Phil and they spent the rest of the night holding each other and trying not to think about it.

Because, in their line of work, there was no such thing as ‘this will only happen once.’


End file.
